


Can't Let Go Yet Kiss

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: 5. Can't Let Go Yet Kiss – The type of goodbye kiss when you keep leaving quick pecks on each other's lips, but end up pulling each other back for more, which could go on for hours if one of you don't finally pull away.





	Can't Let Go Yet Kiss

It'd been going on all morning. Fenris wanted to be annoyed. They had work to do today. He shouldn't have stayed over at Garrett's home all night.  
But truly, 'should be annoyed' didn't mean 'was annoyed'. Fenris couldn't even manage a put upon sigh for show when the man's strong arm wrapped around his waist yet again as he tried to head for the front door. Hawke's lips danced down his ear and throat and shoulder before Fenris was pulled into another kiss. The sigh he managed was perhaps... a little more pleased than he would have preferred. "Hawke, we need to leave eventually."

"We are leaving," Garrett protested. "We are leaving the dining room." The taller man backed his lover up, slowly but surely. Fenris could only hope the ridiculous man was paying enough attention that they wouldn't miss the doorway. He couldn't check himself. Hawke was kissing him again like an over exerted man trying to get back his air. Their lips were connected more often than Fenris was fairly certain was appropriate for anything except for foreplay. Granted, they weren't those kinds of kisses. Just as affectionate maybe, but not nearly as deep. They wouldn't be leaving for quite a while yet if they had been. Perhaps Garrett did have some idea what he was doing.

That thought came to an immediate end when Fenris' rib cage clipped the doorway. Hawke yelped. His hand had also been there, hadn't it? It was hard not to laugh at the other a little, looking back to where he was waving it about as if he could shake off the sting. "Well, I suppose that answers Varric's question as to if I have eyes in the back of my head. I'm content with just two anyhow." Fenris may not have laughed, but he might have smirked a little.

Garrett giggled, returning his still tingly hand to Fenris' person, his shoulder this time. "Very nice eyes, might I add. Are you all right?"

"Better than you are. As a suggestion, might we leave the front entrance both facing the same way?" He quirked a brow at the mage, wondering if the interruption would be the end of it.

"Well, of course! Brilliant idea. People might get _ideas_ if I back you out my front door." ('Accurate ones', Fenris just bit down.) Garrett nodded sagely, then grinned wickedly. "But we have to _get_ to the front door first, don't we?"


End file.
